Hooray for City of Truro
Written by User:DonaldDouglasandToby6 Duck and Oliver were very happy on the Great Western Railway. Right now, they were in Paddington, where Duck used to work. "It's amazing! I've been gone from for such a long time! Like, 50 years! It feels just like old times again back in the '40s! I remember it now..." said Duck. Oliver was amazed. "It's like going back in time!" he chuffed. Duck agreed; nothing had changed much. Then, Oliver looked at a shed that appeared to have an engine in it. "Is it... Could it be... City of Turo!" gasped the engines and puffed over to the shed. "Oh, hello. I'm City of Turo! Wait... I feel like I've seen one of you before..." "You have!" laughed Duck, "Remember? Back in 1958?" "Oh, yes..." said City of Turo, thinking back more than 50 years. "But who's your friend?" "This is Oliver. We're so sorry about your withdraw from service." "Oh, it's not that bad. I'm on display at the Railway Muesum in York. At least I won't be scrapped! Right now, they let me come and see you!" said the famous engine. "Amazing!" gasped Oliver. "Well, a diesel had to shunt me here. They never even bothered to fix my tube." The three engines talked for the rest of the day, until Duck and Olivers' crews arrived. "Come on, you two!" called Duck's driver, "We've got to go back to Sodor!" "Awww." groaned the engines. "Well, we've got to return at some point, you know." "I understand," said City of Turo, "Well, it was nice meeting you two. Farewell! And come again too!" "We will! We will!" replied the Great Western pair and started back to Sodor. Meanwhile, the trucks were pushing Neville right through Tidmouth. Donald was there with some tourists for the Arlesdale Railway. "Och, that cannot be good." he groaned as he saw Neville race by. "On! On!" giggled the trucks. "Oh no!" cried Neville as he scurried down the line. Then, Donald heard a mighty crash! "Och... Now we've got our spare engine in a mess!" Neville had crashed into some buffers. The damage to Neville was minor, but Neville was quite shaky. Just then, two distant whistles could be heard. "Oh, thank goodness! Now I can go back to my old job: delivering coal!" Duck was surprised. "I bet that wasn't supposed to happen..." "Indeed not." replied Neville, "Now. Please do me a favor and fetch help..." "Of course!" replied Duck and the breakdown train was quickly being shunted in Tidmouth Yards. Soon, Neville was back on the rails, while Oliver took away the trucks. Donald puffed by with the tourists. "Och, I donna believe it! Ye two came back! Just in time too!" Duck and Oliver chuckled. "Yes indeed. Now that we're back, we can go back to our original jobs!" "Thank goodness. Branch lines are too dangerous." said Neville. Donald shunted Neville to the Steamworks. Soon, the Little Western was in balance again. But Duck and Oliver will always think of City of Truro. Category:Stories Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book